


The Lucky Ms.Maza

by Ohshitmyship



Series: Gargoyles Untold [3]
Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Pregnancy, Some angst, Support, which I did a ton of research for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohshitmyship/pseuds/Ohshitmyship
Summary: After an incident at work, Elisa learns that she's pregnant, with a half gargoyle child. Raising a human child is daunting enough, but a half gargoyle? No one has ever heard of such a creature before, and everyone is more then nervous. However, it's the chance of a lifetime, and nothing could be more exciting for all parties involved.





	1. Chapter 1

_Blondes,_ Elisa Maza thought to herself bitterly as she adjusted her wig, _Why is it always blondes?_

The past few days, their station had been flooded by reports of sex workers being assaulted by a group of men. All young, all pretty, all expensive, all blonde. Always blonde.

After talking it over with Matt and the gargoyles, Elisa had offered to act as the bait needed for their sting. Officially, Matt would be in an unmarked car, a small team waited in an old burger joint, and Elisa had a mic on the outside of her thick leopard-print jacket.

Unofficially, Goliath, Broadway, and Angela waited on the rooftop above the alley she was in, waiting to strike. Them being there was the only way for them to agree to her being the bait. She was used to going undercover (being a coloured officer meant more suspicion of illegality, which she used to her advantage), but the reports had been pretty bad, and most of the girls had been hospitalized, and they didn’t know the number of the group members who had assaulted the girls. Most of the victims didn’t want to come forward in fear of being arrested unfairly, and those who did were too shaken up to give exact details.

“Our friend isn’t so happy,” Matt’s voice crackled over the piece in her ear, “I can see him, in uh, the left building. Top.”

“Yeah,” Elisa mumbled into her mic, well aware that they were on a group frequency and that it was being recorded, “You know how protective he is. You have any idea how much talking I had to do to stop him from bringing his whole gang?”

“I’m sure a lot,” Matt chuckled, “Oh,  hold on. Looks like we’ve got our guy – sunglasses, tall, white, snake tattoo on neck. They’re coming your way.”

“Copied.”

“Alpha, you in position?”

“Copied,” one of the other officers replied.

Elisa took a breath and stepped out, glancing up to see her friends on the roof. She popped her collar and waved at them before turning to the group of men walking towards her.

The guy leading them was as Matt described, and he also had a large trench coat on. Not overly suspicious, as Elisa shivered in her short dress and fishnets. The rest of them also wore large coats, something inconspicuous covering their face like a bandana, scarf, or sunglasses. There looked to be about six of them.

“Hey sweetheart,” their leader crooned when he saw her, “Whatcha up to?”

“Business,” Elisa said with a shrug, making her voice slightly higher-pitched, “S’about all I can do.”

“What kind of business are you running?” The man asked with a grin as she approached her, the rest of the group hovering a few feet back, by Matt’s car.

“Personal,” Elisa said, batting her eyelashes, “Care for a taste?”

“Only if there’s enough to go around for all of us,” he said with a dangerous tone, gesturing to his group as they laughed.

“Sorry, I don’t do groups larger than three.” _Gross._

The man leaned in close, resting an arm on the wall by Elisa’s head, “Surely you can make an exception.” He used his other hand to open his trenchcoat, revealing a wooden bat dangling on the inside. Elisa felt sick.“

Elisa,” Matt’s voice said, “If he’s armed, say ‘policy’.”

“Oh, um, I’m sorry but it’s my boss’s policy…”

“If it’s a firearm, say ‘cold’.”

“If you would excuse me,” Elisa said politely, backing into the alley which she knew was a dead end, “But I have to go. I’d like to get warm.”

“You said you wanted business,” the man growled, following her, “We have plenty of business.”

“I don’t like to repeat myself,” Elisa said, and she saw the group getting closer, “Please leave me alone.”

“Don’t think so, sweetheart,” he said with a grin, taking out his bat and twisting his wrist, making it go in circles. A clear sign, “I like to get my way, or make you pay. Surely you’ve heard about what’s been happening to other pretty blondes like you.”

She saw the group closing in at the alley heard Matt’s car door open.

“Move in.” She heard the command over the radio.

“Help!” She shouted, glancing up with her eyes, not moving her head, “Someone, help me!”

“Who’s here to help you?” The man said with a smirk, “Your cop friend in the car? Got a friend tusslin’ with him now. And I’m friends with the burger guy – he’s got ‘em locked in, cut off communications. You’re all by yourself.”

_Shit._

She heard a roar from above and allowed herself a smile, “Not completely alone.”

She leapt back as Goliath landed in front of her, wings out and his shoulders tense. Broadway and Angela landed on either side of her.

“He’s not happy,” Angela said quietly to her.

The gang in front of her shrieked, and the leader swing his bat instinctively. Goliath caught it in his hand, and he squeezed. The bat splintered and broke apart.

“Holy shit,” one of the members mumbled, running out.

“Don’t let them get away!” Elisa cried.

“Don’t worry,” Matt’s voice said, winded, “got a friend here covering the exit.”

“Brooklyn didn’t wanna be left out,” Broadway said with a shrug.

“Right,” Elisa said quietly. Then she pulled out her badge and stepped beside Goliath, pointing it at the leader, “You’re under arrest – you all are.”

“Not going down to a whore cop and freaks,” the leader said with a scowl, “Get ‘em, boys, or it’ll be Hell!”

The group surged forward and Elisa ducked as an arm came for her, but the owner was thrown backwards by Goliath. The other two joined the fight, grappling with the criminals.

Elisa stepped forward as well, seeing an opening as a man swung at her. She ducked down and swept his legs out from under him. But he managed to grab her hair and take her down too. She cried out and stumbled, landing on her hands and knees. She scrambled to get up but the man beat her to it, landing a harsh kick right on her ribcage. She cried out in pain and her hands collapsed under her. She rolled over, feeling a harsh pain in her side. Not good.

She expected another blow but sat up and saw the offender unconscious at Goliath’s feet. His eyes were glowing and he growled. Suddenly, the remaining two men were far less eager to attack and they fell to their knees, hands up in surrender.

Elisa managed to stand up and put a hand on Goliath’s shoulder, “Go.”

“Are you alright?” He asked, turning to her. He didn’t miss the hand clenching her side.

“I’ll be fine,” she insisted, though it hurt to talk, “We got it from here, right Matt?”

At the entrance of the alleyway, Matt leaned on the wall with Brooklyn behind him.

“Comms are down it seems,” he said, “I guess no one bothered to mention the restaurant owner married an IT specialist. But backup is on the say, with an ambulance. Should be here any minute.”

“So we better leave,” Brooklyn said stepping into the alley and sneering at the men on their knees. They trembled at him and he chuckled.

“Stop terrorizing the criminals,” Angela berated as they began to climb.

“Aw, they deserve it.”

“I won’t argue with that,” Angela admitted, “but it won’t help our image.”

“You said it yourself, Brooklyn,” Broadway said, “We got a big PR problem.”

Elisa watched as they climbed up and squeezed Goliath’s bicep, “You should leave, seriously. I’ll be fine.”

“Will you be home?” Goliath asked.

She sighed, “No, I think I got a bruised rib or something. I’ll be in the hospital. Yes, I’ll be in a window room.”

Goliath smiled down at her and kissed her lightly on the top of her head before launching himself onto the brick wall and he climbed. She, Matt, and the men on the ground watched as Goliath met up with the rest of their clan and soared off.

“You – that’s – he –” one stammered.

“You should be more careful,” Matt said quietly, “They’re gonna say something.”

“No one’ll believe them,” Elisa said, “Besides, I’ve got a bruised rib, cut me some slack.”

“Okay, okay. Anyways, we should probably arrest these idiots.”

About five minutes later, backup and an ambulance arrived as promised. They put the gang members into the cars, and those with suspected concussions into an ambulance. The restaurant owner and his wife were also detained for disruption of police work. Elisa hitched a ride with Matt to the hospital and waited in a stiff bed to be told how bad her right side was. The news she got was more than unexpected.

 

Goliath watched as the doctor left Elisa’s room. He waited until she waved to him to open the window.

He couldn’t help but frown as he saw her in the bed. He hated seeing her hurt, more than anything. He hadn’t wanted her to go undercover, but she had insisted, saying that she’d have a whole squad at her back. A whole squad was never as good as a clan of gargoyles, and he knew perfectly well that his clan would never be stuck in a burger restaurant when Elisa was in need of them.

“How’re you feeling?” He asked her.

Elisa shrugged and he noticed she was playing with her hands, bunching up the blanket and smoothing it out again, “I’ll be alright. I was right when I said I got a bruised rib. Should be good in a few weeks. Hurts to breathe a bit, but I’ve got painkillers for that. Suffice to say I’ll be on desk duty for a while.”

“There’s something else,” Goliath guessed, noticing the way she wouldn't quite meet his eyes. He walked over and grabbed her hands in his own kneeling down next to her, “Elisa, what’s wrong?”

She took a shaky breath, finally meeting his eyes. She had tears in them, “Goliath, I’m pregnant.”

He felt his heart stop and everything froze as he tried to process it.

Elisa was pregnant.

 _Elisa_ was pregnant.

Elisa was _pregnant._

**Elisa was pregnant.**

He grinned, “Truly?”

Elisa smiled softly, and a small part of him warned that something was wrong, but what could be wrong?

“Yeah,” she said quietly, “Doctor told me everything’s fine, and I’m about three weeks along. That actually explains a few things, like the nausea lately.”

“Elisa, this is wonderful!” Goliath cried, unable to stop his wide grin. He wanted to dance, hug her, kiss her, wrap his wings around her and never let her go, but she was injured, so that would have to wait, “I didn’t think this was possible!”

“Neither did I….” Elisa mumbled, looking down at their hands.

“Are...are you not happy?” Goliath asked, finally sensing her tension.

“I...don’t know,” Elisa admitted, still looking at his hands, “I don’t know what to feel.”

Goliath frowned and took one of his hands away, lifting her chin so her eyes met his, “Elisa, please tell me.”

She sighed, “Goliath, I want children, I do. But, well, I didn’t expect it so soon. Our lives are so crazy, and Demona is still out there, and so is Jon Canmore, not to mention the Quarrymen haven’t totally disbanded yet…. And this isn’t the kind of world for a half gargoyle child, Goliath.”

“I see.” She was right, in everything he said. He was so caught up in the moment, he hadn’t even thought. What would a half gargoyle, half human child even look like?

“I don’t know if I want to keep this child.”

This was said with tears in her eyes, and Elisa started to cry. Goliath was sad, for her, for the possibility of a child, for the world they lived in. He stood up and moved Elisa ever so gently into his lap, careful of her ribs, and cradled her.

“I want this child,” Goliath said after a moment, his chin resting on Elisa’s head, “But in the end, this is your decision. I love you, and I’ll support whatever you choose to do.”

“I don’t know what I should do,” Elisa cried quietly, well aware of their surroundings, “I don’t know if this chance will present itself again, and I just don’t want to screw it up.”

“You’ll make the right decision,” Goliath assured, “I know you will.”

“But what if I don’t?” She asked.

“Don’t worry about it for now,” Goliath said, “Try and get better, relax. We will figure this out, together.”

“Okay,” she said quietly. He continued to hold her until he heard her light snoring. Very carefully, he put her back in her bed and drew the covers. He climbed out of the window and shut it behind him, taking one last look at Elisa before soaring off back home.


	2. Decisions, Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elisa is reeling, and she's asking for advice on a mutant baby. HWo better to ask than another mutant?

Matt almost crashed the car when Elisa had told him.

“Jesus, Matt!” She cried, clutching her side as they swerved to avoid a pedestrian, “Watch it!”

“Sorry,” He said, pulling over to the side of a building, “Just kinda caught me by surprise. But you’re serious?”

“Not exactly something I would joke about,” Elisa groaned, her side aching.

“And it’s Goliath’s?”

“Who else’s could it be?” She snapped, and then sighed, “Sorry, just a little stressed out right now.”

“Understandable,” Matt said, “But I don’t believe it! I thought female gargoyles laid eggs, so it was impossible!”

“That’s what we thought too,” Elisa admitted, “So we didn’t really take all the precautions. But now I don’t know what to do.”

“What do you mean?” Matt asked, sounding worried, “Are you thinking you’re not going to keep the baby?”

Elisa nodded, placing a hand on her stomach, “Yeah. This isn’t the kind of world I want to raise a half gargoyle baby in. Maybe if we were in Avalon, but we’re not. And how would I hide it? If it gets out that me and Goliath are together, my career is over.”

“We would have to think of something,” Matt said, “But you make some pretty solid points. And has there ever been a case of a half gargoyle baby before?”

Elisa shook her head, “Not that I know of, but to be fair, I haven’t exactly researched the subject very much.”

“I see. Does Goliath know?”

Elisa nodded again, “Yeah, I told him yesterday, when I found out.” She still remembered the sudden wave of emotions when the doctor had told her that her baby was fine – a baby she didn’t even know she had. She also remembered Goliath’s grin of pure glee. He didn’t smile like that often.

“Does he know how you feel?”

She nodded.

“Right.” Matt sighed, “Well, I’m probably useless, but if you need anything, I’ll do my best.”

Elisa smiled at him, “Thanks Matt, I really appreciate it.”

“Sure,” he said, returning her smile. He turned the car back onto the road, “So have you told anyone else?”

“No,” Elisa replied, “And I don’t plan on it, at least for now. My parents know about me and Goliath, but I don’t know how they’d feel about a mutant grandchild.”

“They already have a mutant son, don’t they?”

Elisa sat up, “Matt, you’re right! Take me to the Labyrinth!”

“What?” He cried, “No, you’re still injured pretty bad! I’m taking you home! Call Talon, or see him tomorrow. You need to rest.”

Elisa slumped back in her seat, “Alright.” She stared out the window, wondering what she could possibly say to her brother.

 

As soon as she was home, Elisa picked up the phone and dialled the number of the old phone box that she knew sat in the Labyrinth. After a few rings, an unknown and shaky voice picked it up, “Hello?”

“Hello, is Talon there?”

“Who’s calling?”

“It’s his sister,” Elisa said, moving to lean against the door. She was too tired, glad Matt stopped her from going, “I need to speak with him.”

She heard the phone drop and could pick up background noise. She huffed in annoyance. The people in the Labyrinth were good at heart, but they were all sorts of messed up.

Finally, her brother answered the phone, “Elisa?”

“Derek!” She said, “Glad I got you.”

“Is something wrong?” He asked.

“Why would there need to be something wrong for me to call my brother?”

“Because I know you have a bruised rib from yesterday.”

Elisa sighed, “Okay, fair enough. But that’s not why I’m calling. I would rather talk in person, can you come over?”

“Sure,” Talon replied, “I’ll be there soon.”

The call ended and Elisa hung up the phone, going to sit at her couch and watch the window impatiently. She began to regret calling him so soon, because she really didn’t know what to say. Talon didn’t hate Goliath or his clan anymore, but he was still an overprotective brother, despite Elisa being the oldest. She wasn’t sure how he would react to her news. There was so much doubt around the whole situation.

Soon enough, Elisa saw her brother’s shape in the night sky and moved to open the window for him. He stepped through, frowning at her.

“What’s wrong?” He asked again.

“Derek, I’m fine!” Elisa insisted as he closed the door behind himself and led Elisa back to the couch, “I’m not dying.”

“Thank God for that,” Talon said with a smile as they sat down, “So what’s up? You don’t call me all that often. Not that I’m complaining, just saying.”

“Well,” Elisa started, pushing her hair behind her ear, “I have some news, and I’m not quite sure if it’s good or bad –”

“You’re pregnant.”

Elisa’s eyes widened, “How the hell did you guess that?”

“Wait?” Talon cried, “I was _right?_ I was joking, Elisa! You’re actually pregnant? How? Okay, don’t answer that, I know how. Oh, I’m going to kill Goliath. Does he know? He’s the father, right?”

“Derek,” Elisa said, grabbing one of his paws, “Chill. Out. Yes, I’m pregnant. Yes, Goliath is the father, and yes, he knows. And trust me, I’m as surprised as you are – we thought it was impossible.”

“When did you find out?” He asked.

“Last night, at the hospital. I was told not to worry because my baby was fine, and I almost had a heart attack.”

“Okay,” Talon said slowly, “Do Mom and Dad know?”

“No,” Elisa said, “I haven’t told anyone yet except for you, Goliath, and Matt. And I won’t be telling anyone because, um, well, I don’t know if I should keep the baby.”

“Oh.” Talon bit his lip, “I see. So why’re you telling me?”

“Because this baby–” Elisa put a hand on her stomach, “–will be a mutant. Half human, half gargoyle. I know you didn’t choose to become Talon, none of your clan did. But I need advice. I need to know, if you had a choice….”

“Elisa,” Talon said softly, “I think I get what you’re asking me. And yes, I miss being human, I miss having human friends and being out among other people, not drug addicts and hobos and mutants and criminals. I miss my devastatingly handsome face.” Elisa giggled, “And I miss it so much. But, I don’t know if I would say I wish it had never happened. I can fly now, which is pretty cool. I’m not terribly ugly, I got a sweet gig, a nice girl who’s a mutant like me, and I’m basically a superhero. Pros and cons, y’know?”

Elisa nodded, “Yeah, I know.”

“And besides,” Talon said, “I knew what it was like to be human, and I had it taken away. Whatever your baby will be, that’s all it’ll ever be, all they’ll ever know. And hey, maybe you’ll get the best of both worlds.”

“So...you think I should keep it?”

“I think,” Talon began, grabbing her hands, “That if you don’t, you’ll regret it. It’s absolutely your choice Elisa, but I know you’ve wanted kids for a while now, and we don’t even really know how this happen, and it might not happen again.”

“I know,” Elisa said, “I’m just so worried for this child. I haven’t had much time to look into it, but I don’t think there has _ever_ been a half gargoyle child. And there’s still so much danger in our world, so much hate.”

“The world has always been like that,” Talon replied softly, “We know we’re treated differently, I was avoided even before I became Talon. You can’t let the state of the world govern how you live, Elisa.”

“When did you become so wise?” She teased lightly.

Talon shrugged, “I think somewhere between falling in love with Maggie, Claw’s coup, and being turned into a mutant. Besides, being the leader of a mutant clan teaches you important life lessons.”

“Fair enough,” Elisa said, “Well, you’ve certainly given me a lot to think about. I’ll have to see if I can do some research, find out if there’s ever been another baby like this, what they would need…."

“That’s the spirit,” Talon said, getting up, “I should be heading back now, unless you want me to stay?”

Elisa shook her head, “No, it’s alright, I’m good by myself. Here, I’ll walk you out.”

Elisa and her brother walked back to the balcony and he opened the door.

“I’m glad we could talk,” he said with a smile, “and call me if you need anything, okay?”

“Sure.”

Talon grinned at her before exiting and flying into the sky. Then she sighed and closed the door.

“Alright,” she said to herself, “Time for some research.”


	3. Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this got one whole comment so here it is

Three days of research and healing later, Elisa had no more information than she had when she started.

She ran through her list of known gargoyles in the world, and whether or not they could be contacted or if they interacted with humans. The Mayan clan couldn’t be reached and she knew they didn’t interact with humans as much. Avalon was a dead end. London was a possibility, and so was Ishimura, but that was a hassle and a half trying to contact them. She had managed to find Constable Hiroshi’s phone number as well as Una, Leo, and Griff’s shop. She had left both of them messages, but doubted being returned.

 

Una stretched as she came back to life from her stone sleep and looked out the windows at the street. They had been getting more visitors lately, but she guessed that night would be slow as it was raining heavily.

“Oi, Una!” Griff called from inside the parlour, “There’s a message on the phone!”

Curious, Una wandered in and saw the other two gargoyles standing over the phone.

“You don’t need to get so excited every time we get a message,” Leo said with a smile.

“I’m still getting used to the tech difference!” Griff said excitedly, “And besides, we hardly ever get messages! Put it on speaker.”

Una happily did so and played the messaged, surprised to hear a familiar voice.

“Hello gargoyles, this is Elisa Maza, from Manhattan. I don’t know if you remember me, but I stopped in with Goliath a couple of years ago. Anyways, I’ve um, recently come into something that I have no knowledge of, and I was wondering if you guys could possibly help. Feel free to call me back anytime, at…” She listed off her number and the call ended.

Una frowned at her clan, “Do you think they’re in trouble?”

“She didn’t sound overly worried,” Griff reasoned, “What time would it be there?”

“Too early for them to be up,” Leo said, “We’ll call her back in a few hours.”

 

Elisa was sitting at her computer, desperately searching. She hadn’t gotten a response from either of her contacts, and she was desperately trying to find new information.

Suddenly her phone rang. She walked over and picked it up, sitting down on the couch to ease her breathing.

“Hello?”

“Elisa!” Una’s voice called out, “We got your message, I have you on speaker with Leo and Griff. Is everything alright?”

“Everything’s fine,” Elisa assured, “And thanks for getting back to me.”

“No problem, really,” Leo responded, “we were quite worried. We haven’t heard from you since you all first came here.”

“I know it’s been a while, sorry,” Elisa said, fiddling with the cord on the phone, “And I’m afraid I have a weird question to ask you.”

“I jumped from 1944 to 1996!” Griff said with a laugh, “Can’t be that weird.”

“Has there ever been a half gargoyle, half human child in your clan?”

There was a heavy silence and Elisa felt herself becoming more nervous, wondering if it was wildly taboo.

Finally, Una spoke slowly, “I don’t believe so. We three are the only ones in our clan who really interact with humans, so I doubt it, but there could have been one in the past. I would be happy to look into it for you.”

“That would be lovely,” Elisa said with a sigh. Possibly a new lead – she was very happy.

“If you don’t me asking,” Una said, still slowly, “and I’ve got you off speaker now, could you be asking this for a, oh my, _personal_ reason? Of course dear, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

“No it’s alright,” Elisa said with a small chuckle, “Yeah, I’m pregnant.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful!” Una cried happily, and Elisa held the phone out, shocked by the sudden increase in volume, “Congratulations! Oh dear this is wonderful! I’m so happy for you!”

“Well thank you,” Elisa said, trying very hard not to sound awkward. As nice as these folks were, they were pretty much strangers.

“I’ll be sure to keep an ear out and the second I hear anything, I’ll give you a ring!”

“That would be wonderful, thank you Una.”

“Of course dearie, glad I could help,” Una said happily, “I best be getting on now, but congratulations again!”

There was a click and Elisa sighed as she hung up the phone on her hand, absently placing a hand on her belly. Alright. So _not_ wildly taboo. That was a good sign.

Sometime later, Elisa hung up with Hiroshi, rubbing her eyes. The night was still young, but she felt exhausted. She was happy as Hiroshi had been slightly helpful, saying that there had been circumstances like her own, but most were from the age of the samurai as the clan now was small and breeding with humans was exceptionally rare.

Of course she was the rarity.

But Hiroshi had promised to get back to her with some information, even if that info was somewhat outdated and unreliable. Elisa was thankful for the help, and knew what she was going to do.

She reached for the phone but felt a sharp stab of pain in her abdomen and pulled back with a hiss.

“First, painkillers and tea. Then I’ll call.”

 

When Goliath went over to Elisa’s a couple nights after she had been released from the hospital, he felt his heart twist up inside of him.

He wanted children _so badly._ He was ready for it – that was proven by his leadership of the clan, by his interactions and relationship with Angela. He had been ready for a child a thousand years ago, before the Massacre. And he had been overjoyed when Angela came home with him, but he had missed so much, and she was practically full-grown. He wanted to be there from the beginning.

But he understood where Elisa was coming from. He knew human birth was significantly harder than female gargoyles passing eggs, and even after he had done some reading in private, he had no knowledge of another case such as this. There was so much left to the unknown, and they lived in such a harsh world.

He told her that he would accept and support Elisa, whatever she decided to do. But it hurt him – to not know what was going to happen, to lose such a wonderful opportunity, for Elisa to be so scared. He had wanted to visit her sooner, but he did not want to influence her, he wished for her to have time to think on her own without his bias.

When he finally arrived on her balcony, he saw she was sitting on the couch, curled up in a blanket, watching TV. She held a mug that was still steaming and Cagney sat on her lap, asleep. He knocked and she looked up, smiling. She waved her hand, which meant that the door was unlocked.

He opened it and stepped through, shutting the door behind him.

“I would’ve gotten up,” she said apologetically, “but it would be rude to Cagney. And I meant to call you after I’d finished my tea.”

“Of course,” Goliath replied with a smile, walking over to her, “So, how are you feeling?”

“Still in pain,” Elisa admitted, “But the painkillers and the tea helps numb it, so it’s not so bad. What about you? Haven’t seen you in a little.”

“It’s good you’re not in as much pain,” Goliath said, setting down on the floor in front of her, “And I’ve uh, I’ve been busy.”

“Ah, okay. Anyways, I think I’ve made a decision.”

Goliath did his very best to keep his expression neutral, and he was sure that she could hear the pounding of his heart, “Have you?”

Elisa nodded and set her tea on the side table, “Yes. I want to keep the baby.”

Goliath could not help the grin that spread across his face, “Truly?”

Elisa smiled and nodded again, “Yes. I’m going to be a mother.”

“This is wonderful!” Goliath cried, leaning forward and hugging Elisa gently, “I’m so glad you’ve decided to do this, Elisa.”

“Me too. I think I was just scared when I heard the news,” Elisa replied, hugging Goliath back, “It is kind of a jarring thing to hear, even when the father isn’t inhuman.”

“Fair enough,” Goliath said with a chuckle as he pulled back, still smiling, “So what should we do? Surely you can’t go back on the force.”

“No,” Elisa agreed, “We’re supposed to notify them of pregnancy immediately, but I can’t do that. This has to remain a secret to the public because if not, my career as a cop is over.”

“Understandable,” Goliath said, his smile fading. But only a little bit, “So what should we do?”

No sooner had he finished asking the question than he heard a knock at the door.

“Would you mind going to check that?” Elisa asked, “Probably Matt.”

Goliath nodded and got up, going to look through the peephole. Sure enough, it was Matt, looking more disheveled than usual, carrying several pens and notebooks.

He opened the door and Matt rushed in, grinning.

“Oh man, this is going to be amazing,” he was saying, coming to sit by Elisa and laying out his papers on the table, “Congrats Goliath, by the way.”

“Um. Thanks.” Goliath shut the door and walked back, peering over Elisa’s shoulder over what Matt was doing.

“I never thought I’d be able to plan my _own_ conspiracy,” Matt babbled, “Well sure I cover for you guys, but that’s different. Not exactly high up, just some cop lying his ass off. But _this_ takes coordination, planning, finesse. Hiding a monster mutant baby! Ha! It’s a dream come true!”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand what’s happening,” Goliath admitted finally.

“Matt is going to help us come up with a plan,” Elisa explained, “So I’ll be able to keep the baby and my job.”

“First things first!” Matt proclaimed, clicking his pen and grinning up at Elisa, “When _exactly_ was the baby conceived?”

  
  



	4. The First Favour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!!!! this is probably my least popular fic rn but the fandom is so good and I'm loving all of the beautiful comments, so I'm trying to update it more. Thanks so much for the support!!! If you guys wanna check out my original works, I have a page on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/myworks
> 
> Thanks, and happy reading!

Elisa sat on her parents’ couch impatiently, not paying attention to the game on tv.

“Hey,” Talon whispered to her, too quiet for their parents in the kitchen to hear, “You okay?”

Elisa sighed and pushed her hair behind her ear, “Nervous. Bit of a bomb to drop at family dinner.”

Talon nodded, “Yeah well, I’m sure they’ll be okay. I mean, they reacted pretty well to me, and to Goliath.”

Elisa nodded as well, still anxious. She had told Talon their plan and he had agreed to help, but in order to pull it off, they needed to ask for a few favours first.

Finally, they heard a knock at the window. Elisa got up and went to open it, smiling at Goliath.

“Hello Goliath!” Elisa’s mother called from inside, poking her head out to smile at him as he came in, “Oh, I like the hair!”

“Thank you,” Goliath replied, closing the door behind him, “Angela helped me with it.”

Elisa believed it and reminded herself to thank Angela later. Goliath’s hair was no longer loose and unruly, but was pulled back into a low ponytail, bound in leather. She noticed that his hair was also sleeker, which meant that it was probably brushed.

“Have a seat, dinner is almost ready!” Elisa’s dad called out, and the others took their seats.

“Hey Goliath, congratulations by the way,” Talon said quietly, “Elisa told me everything, and I’m totally on board. Xanatos still pays me – not as much as before, but he still pays me – so the papertrail is there.”

“I won’t pretend to fully comprehend,” Goliath said, “but that sounds like a good thing.”

“A very good thing,” Elisa affirmed, “Why is he still paying you anyways?”

Talon shrugged, “He did this to me, totally screwed me over. I don’t know if we’re _forgiven,_ but the money acts as compensation.”

“Are we talking about Xanatos?” Elisa’s mother asked as she came out of the kitchen carrying a heaping plate of food, “I still don’t know whether I trust him or not.”

“He did help when Elisa was kidnapped,” her father reminded when he came out with the rest of the food and sat down, “He’s not all bad.”

“In the past he was,” Goliath said, “I would’ve never imagined living with him again. But after the ordeal with his son, well, it appears fatherhood changed him.”

Elisa shot Goliath a quick look, but he was totally poker-faced. Nothing to make her parents suspicious.

“Parenthood tends to do that,” Mr. Maza said sagely.

“But enough about that,” Mrs. Maza said hastily, seeming to suddenly remember that Elisa and Goliath were not supposed to have kids, “Let’s get on with dinner, shall we?”

 

Over dessert, everyone was laughing at some story Talon had told about a bunch of drunk teenagers stumbling into the Labyrinth. Even Goliath was chuckling at this.

“Better to have them find the secret entrance than someone else,” he pointed out with a smile.

“Very true, Goliath,” Mr. Maza said as he stood, reaching for the dishes.

“Please, allow me,” Goliath said, reaching for them first and starting to collect the dishes from the table.

"Oh no, you're our guest!" Mrs. Maza argued.

“It’s nothing,” Goliath assured and he shared a look with Elisa as he turned.

“Is everything alright?” Mrs. Maza asked Elisa quietly, so that Goliath wouldn’t hear.

“Why would something be wrong?” Elisa asked nervously. It was coming up to the time they had agreed to tell her parents the plan, but she was worried she would have a heart attack before they had the chance.

“I don’t know,” her mother replied, “You’ve been sharing odd looks all evening. Surely there must be something wrong.”

“Nothing is _wrong,_ ” Elisa said, pushing her hair behind her ears.

“So there is something,” Mr. Maza guessed.

“Excuse me for one second,” Elisa said, hurriedly getting up from the table. Talon shot her a look that said _What are you doing, you can’t back down now._

She replied with a look that said _Shut up,_ and then went into the kitchen. Thankfully, Talon changed subjects and started talking about Maggie, allowing Elisa a moment.

“I don’t know if I can do this,” she admitted quietly, playing with her hair nervously, “What if they get mad? What if they say no? What if they start telling people?”

“Elisa,” Goliath said calmly, “They won’t. We both know that.”

“I know, but I’m just anxious. I feel like I’m about to tell them I failed my English test all over again.”

“Elisa.” Goliath put down the dish towel and grabbed Elisa’s arms gently, “It’s going to be alright. All that your parents have to do is keep a secret, spread a little false gossip. It will be alright.”

Elisa nodded and Goliath grabbed her hand as they walked back out into the main area. Talon was facing them and he smiled at them as they walked around back into their seats at the table.

“Thanks again for doing those dishes,” Elisa’s mother said, “But you both have been acting strange all night. Is everything alright?”

Elisa took a deep breath as Goliath squeezed her hand under the table.

“We actually have some good news. We’re um, we’re pregnant.”

There was an incredibly heavy moment of shocked silence after the bomb had dropped. Elisa swore that she saw her father’s hand twitch towards his knife, but he didn’t grab it. She chanced a look at Goliath and saw that although his hand was kinda sweaty and squeezing tight, he was completely straight-faced.

“Really?” Elisa’s mother asked after a moment, her hand coming up to her face, “I’m...going to be a grandmother?”

Elisa finally let out her breath, knowing that it was going to be alright, “Yeah. I’m going to be a mom.”

“Pardon me,” Mr. Maza said, “but I thought that it was impossible for you two to have children.”

“We did as well,” Goliath admitted, “so this is a very pleasant surprise.”

“But Elisa,” her mother said, frowning, “won’t people notice? I know you have to keep your relationship with Goliath a secret. How will you hide the pregnancy?”

“Matt came up with a plan,” Elisa explained with a smile, “Which is why I’m telling you now. I need you guys to do me a favour.”


	5. The Second Favour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now time to ask the Xanatos'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so there's a reference in here to my favourite every Stephen King novel, let's see if yu can spot it lol
> 
> Anyways gys I'm absolutely loving all of the comments, I'm thriving because of them. Anyways, if you guys wanna check out my Wattpad, Real_Taylor_Smith, I have a bunch of original works on there
> 
> Happy Reading! :)

It was now Goliath’s turn to be nervous.

Elisa’s parents had happily agreed to the deal, more than willing to support their  daughter. Now, they only needed to ask for one more thing before putting the plan in motion.

The problem was that the one thing would be spending a year living with and pretending to be employed by Xanatos.

Goliath doubted he would say no, but it was a big favour to ask. Harbouring the clan was one thing; it was mutual protection just like in the old times. But he would have to employ Elisa and give her a place to live despite her not being able to work. He wondered if Xanatos would do something that didn’t benefit him.

They were going to find out soon, as they had arranged a dinner in the castle’s dining hall. At that moment, Angela was braiding Goliath’s hair.

“Two fancy dinners in a row,” Angela mused, “that’s quite exciting.”

“It is.”

“Any special occasion?”

“We need to ask Xanatos for a favour,” Goliath admitted, “but I cannot speak much of it.”

“I see,” Angela grumbled. She was so curious. Much like her mother that way. But Goliath could not afford to be distracted. This dinner had to go perfectly if they wanted their plan to work. If not, they desperately needed a Plan B.

Soon enough, Goliath found himself in the dining hall, sat across from Elisa at the square table in the centre. She had brought some wine and dessert for their hosts, and the dinner had so far been good.

“Goliath, when was the last time you ate in this hall?” Fox asked curiously, gesturing to the stone walls surrounding them. It was part of the original castle, but of course had been redone and fixed.

“I’ve only done so once before, many years before the Wyvern Massacre,”  Goliath remembered, “Many of the humans in the castle were fearful of us, and the old lord had been fond of us before he died. Demona, Hudson, and I were invited to a feast after a defeated siege to the castle, as thanks for our help.”

“So this is only your second time?” Fox asked, “I know you and your clan tend to eat on your own, but I thought you might have participated in some sort of celebration.”

Goliath shook his head, “We gargoyles do not have such formal celebrations, and besides, the humans at the castle did not enjoy living with us very much.”

“I see,” Xanatos said, “I’m glad to see that things have changed.”

“It’s definitely a positive development,” Elisa agreed, “Speaking of which, we um, we have some news.”

“We figured as much,” Fox said with a smile, “we’ve never had a dinner together like this before.”

“Well, to be fair, up until last year, you were constantly trying to kill us,” Elisa pointed out, smiling and holding no malice.

“That is very true,” Xanatos admitted, “but no longer the case. So what’s this big announcement?”

“Hold on,” Goliath said, getting up from the table and looking at a mounted boar’s head. He pointed at it, “Have you touched this boar at all?”

Xanatos frowned, “I wanted to take it down for cleaning, but it’s mounted on the wall. Why?”

“Because,” Goliath said as he twisted it clockwise with a grunt, “it’s a secret passage.”

As he pulled it, the head swung forward, its hinges creaking loudly, which made sense as it hadn’t been oiled in a thousand years.

Inside the small tunnel behind the boar’s head was Lexington, looking shocked.

“Um, Goliath! Hi!”

Goliath frowned and pulled him out, seeing that he had an earpiece on and wore the necklace with the microphone.

“Lexington,” Elisa called from the table, “were you spying on us?”

“Just checking to see if this passage was still here,” Lexington said, still being held up by Goliath, “It uh, I guess it survived. So if you don’t mind, I’ll just get back in there and–”

“I don’t think so,” Goliath said as he shut the boar’s head and started walking towards the doors to the main hall, “This is a private conversation. We will tell you what we want, when we deem it appropriate. Now leave us.”

Goliath dumped Lexington outside the hall and then shut the doors. He waited to hear Lexington walk away and then went back to his seat.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have given them all that spy gear,” Fox said with a laugh.

“It’s helpful,” Elisa said, “but they’re also teenagers. I think they know that something is up.”

“Well, you called this dinner to make a big announcement,” Xanatos said, “So what is it?”

Elisa took a deep breath and Goliath nodded at her as he sat back down.

“We’re pregnant.”

“Ha!” Fox barked then, grinning as she slapped the table, “I _told_ you! I knew it!”

“Fair enough, you win,” Xanatos said with a grin, “I didn’t think it was possible.”

“Wait,” Elisa said slowly, “were you guys placing bets on what the announcement was?”

“Of course,” Xanatos said, “We figured it would be something pretty big, and you two have been acting a little odd for the past couple of days.”

“So what was your bet?” Elisa wondered.

Xanatos shrugged, “I thought it might be that you were going away again, like your Avalon Odyssey.”

“Fair enough,” Goliath conceded, “but that isn’t it. We are pregnant.”

“That is wonderful though,” Fox said excitedly, “How far along are you?”

“About a month now,” Elisa said with a smile, “I know it’s probably too early to announce it, but well...we need help.”

“We came up with a plan with Bluestone,” Goliath explained, “about hiding Elisa during the pregnancy. We cannot publicly announce the pregnancy, as the child will be half-gargoyle.”

“Not great for the time being,” Fox said.

“Especially for a detective whose partner is head of the Gargoyle Defense Squad,” Elisa agreed, “So only us, the clan, my family, and Matt can know.”

“You said you had a plan in place,” Xanatos prompted, leaning forward and lacing his fingers together, “So tell us.”

 

“Sorry guys,” Lexington said as he came back to the parapet, “Goliath found me.”

“We heard,” Brooklyn said, gesturing to the headset that was now abandoned.

“Right before she was going to say, too!” Angela cried in frustration, “Why won’t they just tell us?”

“Maybe it’s not right,” Broadway suggested, “I’m sure that they’ll tell us when they want to.”

“But the fact that they’re hiding something at all is suspicious,” Angela said, “What if something’s wrong?”

“I don’t think so,” Lexington said, “Elisa said that it was a positive development.”

“So it’s probably good news,” Brooklyn said, “maybe they’re trying to surprise us?”

“But that just makes me want to know more!” Angela complained, “I want to know what they’re keeping from us!”

“Or you could mind your own business.”

The group turned as Hudson returned, carrying Bronx. As soon as he hit the stone, Bronx bounded up to them happily.

“I know you’re curious about what’s happening, but it’s their business,” Hudson said, “They’ll tell us when they’re ready.”

“Wait,” Brooklyn said, “they haven’t even told you?”

“No,” Hudson said, crossing his arms, “Not my place to bother them about it.”

“Well that makes me feel a bit better,” Brooklyn said, “I was kinda mad, since he didn’t tell his second-in-command.”

“Or his daughter,” Angela mumbled.

“I’m sure they’ll tell us soon enough,” Broadway said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“But we should probably stop spying,” Lexington said as he looked over the equipment, “Elisa looked like she wanted to rip that earpiece right out of me. She might take this stuff away if we get caught again.”

“So we just can’t get caught,” Angela said.

“Or you mind your own business,” Hudson grumbled. Then he walked down the stairs to his tv room, leaving them be.

The others chatted for a bit, mostly about what Goliath and Elisa might be hiding, and how they could uncover it. After some time, the two in question ascended the stairs.

“How was dinner?” Angela tried to sound innocent.

“Fine, until we were spied on,” Goliath grumbled, “We have something to tell you before I take Elisa home.”

The four were very excited for a moment, thinking that they would finally know what the big secret was.

“In a couple of days, I’ll be staying with you guys,” Elisa said, “For about a year.”

“Wait, like, living with us?” Broadway asked.

“Yeah,” Elisa replied with a smile.

“But, why?” Brooklyn asked, “Is something wrong?”

“Are you sick?” Lexington prompted.

“No,” Elisa said with a laugh, “I’m perfectly alright. But I can’t tell you why I’m moving in quite yet. You’re not supposed to tell people until after the three month mark, and I’ve already told too many people.”

“So we have to wait three _months_?” Angela cried.

“Only two,” Elisa said, “and hopefully the surprise will be worth it.”

“It’s going to be sunrise soon,” Goliath said, looking at the horizon, “I must take Elisa home. And when I get back, I _will_ have a conversation about privacy with the four of you.”

The kids had the grace to look ashamed as Goliath carefully picked Elisa up and leapt off the parapet, gliding back to Elisa’s apartment.

“Aw man,” Lexington said after a moment, “two months of waiting is going to kill us.”


	6. Squad Captain Chavez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third favour

Elisa could not sit still.

She was back at her desk in the bullpen, jiggling her leg as she stared at the report, not taking any of it in. Every so often, she would glance at Chavez’s office, but she hadn’t made her appearance.

“Can you stop?” Matt finally asked, sitting across from her, “You’re making my desk wiggle.”

“Oh, sorry.” Elisa switched to twirling her pen.

Matt sighed and leaned in, speaking quietly, “Look, I’m nervous too, but we gotta play it cool. Like everything else.”

“But this isn’t like everything else,” Elisa argued, “We’ve never done anything like this before! You’re just excited to make your own conspiracy.”

“True,” Matt admitted, “but I also care about you as my friend. We’ll figure it out, don’t worry.”

“Maza, Bluestone!”

The two snapped their heads up as Chavez called out to them, standing outside her office.

“Can I speak with you two?”

They both nodded and got up, walking over. As they did, Elisa noticed people’s eyes following them. Good.

Once they were in, Chavez shut the door behind them and sat down behind her desk, “Alright, so why am I calling you in here?”

“Thanks for playing along,” Matt said, “we needed it to seem like we were in trouble.”

“Why? Are you?”

“No,” Matt said happily, “quite the opposite. See, Elisa and I have a proposition, regarding the Gargoyles.”

Chavez leaned in, “I’m listening.”

“I’ve spoken with some of the investigators on the GDS,” Matt explained, “and we all agree that we know too little about the gargoyles. So, we had the idea to learn more about them, figure out whether they’re really a threat and – if they are – how best to take care of them.”

“Interesting, and just how do you plan to find this information?”

“That’s where Elisa comes in,” Matt said with a wicked smile, “We know that Xanatos is harbouring the gargoyles, and they protect his castle. Elisa here has a connection with Xanatos through her brother and, coincidentally, Xanatos has offered her a job as well.”

Chavez raised an eyebrow at Elisa.

“Ever since Alex was born,” Elisa explained, “and then kidnapped, he’s been kind of...paranoid. The gargoyles do a good job of protecting at night, but in the day they’re helpless. So, he said that if I ever grew tired of being a cop, I could be hired as a sort of security nanny.”

“Hold on, I see where this is going,” Chavez said, “you’re planning to have Elisa gather information on the gargoyles, aren’t you?”

“Yes!” Matt said excitedly.

“I won’t allow it.”

Elisa’s heart sank. This was their best and, frankly, only plan. If Chavez wouldn’t budge, they were screwed.

“Why not?” Elisa asked.

“Because it’s dangerous,” Chavez declared, “Xanatos is sketchy at best, the gargoyles are wild cards, and you have literally just come off sick leave. You’re still on desk duty!”

“But I wouldn’t do any fighting,” Elisa reasoned, “our plan is for me to just sort of lay low, gather information on the gargoyles and relay it back to you.”

“We need this information if we want any hope of keeping the city safe,” Matt said, “My squad is going in blind every time we go to fight them! We know they’re capable of some magic, but to what extent? And they’re not bullet-proof, but damn close! They’re possibly dangerous, and we have no idea of their intentions.”

Chavez stared at them for a moment before asking a question, “Bluestone, do you know why I chose you to lead the GDS?”

Matt blinked, surprised by the question, “Um, because I’ve dealt with them before?”

“No,” Chavez said cooly, “because you believed they weren’t evil, that they were dangerous, yes, but didn’t have bad intentions. If I had chosen anyone else, they would have been too trigger-happy, and we’d have a dead gargoyle on our hands.”

“Well, why not ask Elisa, then?” Matt asked.

Chavez shook her head, “Too connected. I know she knows them personally, through her brother working for Xanatos. I don’t think you could give the order even if it was needed, could you, Maza?”

Elisa shook her head, “No. I couldn’t.”

Chavez sighed and looked at Matt, “You’re not doing this because you think they’re dangerous. So why?”

“Because we need to do this,” Matt said earnestly, “We need information! We three know they’re not evil, but the rest of the population doesn’t, that’s how we got the Quarrymen! If they were informed, if they had more information about the gargoyles, we could reach a peace.”

Chavez looked at each one of them thoroughly before sighing, “You have a point. So, what’s the plan?”

Matt grinned wildly and took a file from his jacket that he had been holding onto, “I am _so_ glad you asked.”

He slapped the file onto the desk and opened it up, pulling out a schedule, “Elisa and I plan to meet on a bi-monthly basis, shaking up the days so Xanatos doesn’t get suspicious. I can be the only one Elisa sees because anyone else would just raise suspicion. During these meet-ups, Elisa will give me the information she’s gathered during this time.”

“What kind of data will you have her be collecting?” Chavez asked.

“Anything – history, likes, dislikes, strengths, weaknesses, hell even blood types! Considering what we have right now is nothing, any information is good information.”

“I see,” Chavez said, picking up the folder and flipping through it, “and just how long is Elisa supposed to stay with Xanatos?”

“One year.”

“No.” Chavez put the folder down, “Too long. Too many unknowns.”

“Why?” Elisa demanded, “We have stings in the mob who’ve been undercover for five years! It _has_ to be a year! I mean, how suspicious would it look if I showed up, worked for Xanatos, pestered the gargoyles with questions for six months, and then disappeared? At least with a year I have more time to span the questions, make it seem more natural, get them to trust me.”

“I thought they already trusted you?” Chavez asked.

“I wouldn’t go so far as to say that,” Elisa lied, “they’re not about to turn to stone with their backs to me, but they aren’t wary of me either.”

“Out of everyone we have at our disposal,” Matt reasoned, “Elisa is the one with the strongest connection.”

“But a year,” Chavez said, “Elisa, you’re one of our best. Having you out of commission for an entire year would be a huge dent in our numbers.”

“Just for one year,” Elisa said, “now think about what could happen if we could get the gargoyles to aid in arrests.”

Matt shot her a look that was very clear; _What the hell do you think you’re doing?!_

Even Chavez looked shocked, “Maza, what are you saying, exactly?”

“Well I’m going to spending a year with them,” Maza said, “and the three of us know that they’re for protecting the city, not harming it. Now I’m not saying that we should put them through the Academy, but think about how nice it would be to have an entire clan of gargoyles on our side, actively looking for criminals.”

“Like having our own personal team of Batmen,” Matt said quietly, catching on to what Elisa was saying.

“You’re forgetting that Batman is a vigilante, and also not real,” Chavez reminded them, “Including the gargoyles in arrests would be unlawful.”

“Why?” Elisa asked, “Their job is to protect, so is ours. And besides, they don’t do anything illegal – they just leave the perps tied up for us. How many deaths have been linked to the gargoyles, directly?”

Chavez sighed, “None. But the public would never agree.”

“Which is why Elisa is going undercover,” Matt said.

And there it was. The checkmate. They had come full circle, and Elisa could see that Chavez saw it too. She and Matt had a valid argument for anything she could throw at them, and she could tell that Chavez wanted the gargoyles on their side.

“One year,” she conceded, “and Elisa _will_ meet with me after six months, and how often will you be in contact with her, Matt?”

“About the same as normal,” Matt said, “the gargoyles know that we’re friends.”

“Have you met them?” Chavez asked.

“Once,” Matt said, “I was investigating Xanatos and met up with Elisa at the tower. I met them there.”

“Okay,” Chavez said, back to flipping through the file, “all of the paperwork is in order, you’ve obviously thought this through. Of course I would expect nothing less from the two of you.” She closed the file and looked at them expectantly, “What now?”

“Now,” Matt said with a gleam in his eye, “you fire Elisa.”

 

“I can’t believe this!” Elisa yelled, throwing the door of Chavez’s office open, “After all I’ve done for this squad, and this is the thanks I get? For having some helpful informants?”

“Using the gargoyles in your arrests and omitting them from your reports is not the same,” Chavez snapped, “Collect your things and get out.”

“Fine!” Elisa cried, grabbing her jacket from her chair, “I’ll get out, and go straight to Xanatos. Saved his ass so many times, least he can do is give me a job.”

“Elisa, come on,” Matt tried, walking out from Chavez’s office, “you can’t go to Xanatos.”

“Like hell I can’t,” Elisa snapped, grabbing her photos from her desk and shoving them in her bag, “You would come too, if you knew what was good for you.”

The two stared each other down before Elisa scoffed, “Fine then. Have fun with your stupid defense squad, Matt.”

Then Elisa turned on her heel and stormed out of the precinct, leaving it in dead silence. Not a bad performance, certainly convincing enough.

Now, the plan was in motion.


End file.
